


Finish what we've begun

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idfk how to tag, pre-game, slight angst, these aren't my real head canons, thisnwas a prompt I was given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saihara thinks Ouma is just a tool for him to enter danganronpa, but is it really just that? (Prompt given by @hoeichii on Instagram)





	Finish what we've begun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this to be honest but, it's the best I could do so here _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

It's raining.

It always rains in this town, a non stop shower of dreariness and dismay, a constant reminder of how hopeless everything is. How despair inducing everything is. Saihara likes it. On the rare occasions that the sun does show up, it always seems too lively and too bright for everyone's boring daily lives. Saihara can't understand why people always crave it's light so much. Why people bother attempting to keep some joy in their truly sad lives. 

The shop clerk who spends her days stacking shelves yet always has a smile on her face to welcome new customers to the shop. The office worker who stares at a computer screen 24/7 yet, always brings in a tin of biscuits to keep spirits up. It's petty, it's trivial, it's completely unnecessary. Still, they all carry on.

Saihara does the same. He lives out his daily life, the same routine as always. Get up, get ready for school, get to school somehow (he could walk or get the bus, it depends what he feels like), get through classes without letting anyone notice him, get back home, watch danganronpa, sleep. Some days go better than others, for example, one day the teacher may choose him to answer in class. This would lead into a bad day as the other students would remember that he existed however, if he hides well enough even the teacher will forget about him and that leads to a good day.

The only part of his life that he ever looks forward to is after school when he can go home and watch danganronpa. Danganronpa is probably the only reason he hasn't given up yet. To most the show is a cruel and unjust. Just a method for suicidal teens to get the most out of their final weeks, but Saihara thinks differently.

He sees it as the teens final middle finger to the world. A ‘fuck you’ in the most elaborate sense. After all, volunteering to throw your life away is the most selfish thing these kids could do. But Saihara loves it.

His only goal in life, his biggest aspiration, is to become a player on the show. A student, they call them. To be able to know, as the life fades from his eyes, that he was able to get some kind of vengeance on the world, that he was able to do something meaningful with his pitiful existence. However, he knows that the dream will never come true.

It's near impossible to get into the show, it's almost comical how many teens want to apply, however Saihara managed to find a loophole; If you are linked in some way to another applicant you have a better chance of being accepted. It can be in anyway, friends, lovers, family, as long as you are connected, the danganronpa team loves it.

This is why, when he meets Kokichi Ouma he knows he has to keep him close. Somehow, Ouma sees the show in the same way as him. He knows the contestants motivations, understands them completely and Saihara knows that he wants to apply, just like him. He's willing to keep it as friends and nothing more, however he would not be opposed to something more. After all, it'd just give the danganronpa team a few more reasons to accept them.

Ouma, however, seems to almost hate Saihara. He constantly plays pranks on him from tiny things like taking small items from his house to giant, destructive pranks such as flooding his bathroom and Saihara, can not figure out why for the life of him. Well he’ll never be a detective, he supposes.

Over time, what Saihara had told himself was just a device for him to get accepted into the show grows into something more. Every time that he's around Ouma he becomes a blushing mess, only able to speak in stutters and small sentences. Yet he still tells himself that he's gotten too much into the dream. It's nothing more.

The pranks have gotten worse too. The scale of them becoming larger by the day, and if anything will take him out of his dazed stupor, they will. After every prank is complete Ouma lets out his signature “Ni shi shi!” And runs away. Where he goes, Saihara does not know.

Every week Saihara goes to his only other friend, Akamatsu Kaede. He spends their hours together complaining about Ouma and how he can't figure out what he's done to make him hate him so much. However, what he doesn't know is that Ouma goes to Akamatsu on weekends and complains about exactly the same thing. What they don't know won't hurt them, she supposes.

A little while after Saihara realised that he has a full blown crush on the smaller boy, the teen in question approaches him. It took a lot of stuttering and red faces but somehow the get their feelings across. After that the two are inseparable. They're together at all times, Monday to Sunday and this only gets more intense after they are both accepted to danganronpa.

The final day before the show arrives before they know it and they're waiting to have their memory's erased, holding each other's hands tightly. They've also been told their ‘new’ talents. Saihara will be the SHSL detective (ironic, he thinks) and Ouma will be the SHSL supreme leader (strange for the boys usually timid personality, he decides). 

\---

Saihara stumbles out of the locker to see a girl with medium length blonde hair standing before him. She's startled at first but then helps him up and soon they are forced to go to the gym. The rules of the game are explained to them and Saihara has never been so horrified in his life. 

After their encounter with the two-toned bear in the gym, him and the girl, whose name has now been revealed as Akamatsu Kaede, go to introduce themselves to the other students. One in particular, however, catches his eye. The short boy introduces himself as Ouma Kokichi and proceeds to boast about his ‘super secret organisation’ that he leads. Saihara finds him confusing.

Amami is lying lifeless on the library floor and all Saihara can hear are the others screams. Akamatsu attempts to keep some order, but there’s a distinct note of worry in her voice. He can't blame her. 

The trial commences and soon enough they decide that Kaede is guilty. Saihara can't believe what he's hearing as the girl who seemed so kind, so helpful, explains the details of her crime with tears glistening in her eyes. It's utterly heartbreaking. 

She gives them a shaker smile and is hauled off to her execution.

For a week or so after that Saihara can't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes he sees her dangling there, above the piano, shadows covering her face. But then Hoshi is found dead.

The same process happens again. This time Tojo is found guilty. Again, a few weeks later, both Yonaga and Chabashira are found dead. Shinguji is found guilty. Again, only a few days later now, Iruma is found dead. Gokuhara is found guilty.

Ouma seems rattled by the last death and, despite his talent, Saihara can not figure out why. He spends the next few weeks trying to figure out the small leader, and yet every time he tries to ask him a question, the leader turns red and runs away with some excuse falling from his mouth. This continues until it is revealed that Ouma had died. Momota is hauled off to his execution but gives Saihara a note before Monokuma can take him. He says that it is from Ouma and then Momota is no more.

Saihara reads the note immediately after the execution. It details their entire relationship before the game. Apparently Ouma had realised through the remembering light, and on that day Saihara promises himself that he'll defeat the mastermind and win for Ouma.

Finally, Saihara, Harukawa and Yumeno escape the rubble of the school and get out into the regular world. It's raining and all Saihara can think is that it's the worst weather in the world.


End file.
